An Unholy Creation Part 1
by Toyfreddy50193
Summary: Join our main hero, Nightmare Unit 50193, or Toy Freddy Fazbear, as he journeys into a world unknown by humans alike. The realm is called the secret world, where everyone's personal creations come to life, or at least in different realms. See how the world treats outcasts like him.


An Unholy Creation Part 1, A New 'Friend'

Imagine being dropped into a new world that you don't even understand. I was once a lonely child that nobody but a few really liked, which was a huge life obstical for me to try to get around. I made a sacrafice that many wouldn't normally do in order to save my only friends in the world, which I soon learned was a huge mistake. When I was a kid, I loved Freddy's Pizzaria and Freddy's Anime Convention because the animatronics seemed to be able to speak with me. Every time I felt down or even got to the point where everything faded away from me, they pulled me out of it which was the only thing holding me together. Soon, i heared sirens outside of Freddy's Anime Convention and a bunch of people dressed in blue ran in and tried to take me and my family out of the convention, which my mom and dad didn't see as such a bad thing. Freddy's Anime Convention's animatronics were made to look appealing to an older age in order to take in more customers, so mom didn't like the fact that I was always by Anime Toy Freddy's side. She was always my favorite because she always helped me as much as she could, no ifs, ands, or buts. Mom tried to drag me out with the men in blue as I saw a weird table being carted along that had a blanket over something with a splatter of... Red paint? I struggled out of my moms grasp and hid in the vents.

"Kid, get out of there now!" One of the men in blue called out.

"Help, my baby's gonna get torn apart by those dangerous freaks!" My mother shouted full of panic. "Hurry!"

The men struggled to get to me, but they couldn't reach me and mom broke out into tears as the men started struggling to get out. I was safe and there was nothing anyone could do to get me out, so i started searching for Anime Toy Freddy. I felt ahead and soon my hand touched something big and furry, "What the heck is that?" I say as I move my hand along the weird item. Something right in front of me struggles and I feel the item leave my hand.

"Let go of my boobs Asshole!" A girls voice rings through my ears and I freak and fall back. A light blares and me and Anime Toy Freddy stare strait at eachother. "oh, it's only you."

"Sorry, I didn't know what i was grabbing... I was just trying to find you."

"No time for appologys just come with me alright."

"Alright, you lead a way."

She brings up her microphone, shining a bright eerie white light through out the vents. I followed her and soon found my way into a huge room with odd tools, a suit, and a blood-soaked knife. She looked at me, her eyes shining from the light of the microphone, and she asked, "Hey kid, are you willing to sacrafice your life to help us?"

"Wait what?" I answered surprized by her question.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked. "We need your help. But in order for you to help us, your going to have to make some sacrifices. Now, do you trust me?"

"yes." I answered

She looked happy that I was willing to give up a lot in order to help her and that I trusted her, but she couldn't get the thought of me killing myself for her out of her head. She handed me the knife and prepaired the suit.

"What's the suit for?" I said confused.

"The suit will be your new body." She said as optimistically as possible.

"My new body?"

"It will allow you to use this" She says as she holds up a pitch black chip.

"What's that for"

"This chip will give you the power to do more than you could before."

"Like what?"

"Anything, as long as you can create a bond between yourself and the thing in this chip." She looks at the suit and tries to change the subject. "Anyways, the suit is ready."

"Good." I say and I pull up the knife, "Well, here goes nothing."

The blade goes through my neck and everything goes black. Soon I wake up feeling sore all over and I look up only to see I'm in a different room with all sorts of medical supplys.

"He's awake... Good!" Anime Toy Freddy says.

"I-I'm alive?"

"It worked perfectly other than a few accidents, now you're one of us."

"That's the important thing you needed from me?"

"I thought you would enjoy being able to stay and leave behind everyone who treated you terribly."

"Yeah, but I thought you needed me to do something for YOU."

"It's for both of us." She smiles and softly grabs my hand. "You're free, just like you've always wanted."

I smile then a sharp pain goes into my head. "What the?" My body gives out and I topple to the floor.

"TOY FREDDY!" She shouts as I get pulled into the chip's motherboard where the creature awaits.

"Well, well, well... Welcome to my home Toy Freddy." A pitch black creature slowly forms in front of me. "I'm Nightmare."

"Are you the creature inside the chip?"

"Yes, I am the creature inside you... Now, why are you here?"

"You dragged me into this dimension."

"No I didn't, I was here just waiting to be freed from my prison. Now, I need to make more food for the many mouths here." A big table appears in front of me covered in delicious looking food. "Settle down and enjoy some." He says and smiles. I look around the table to see these corrupt, unsettling, creatures that look demonic, stareing back at me.

"I'd love to stick around but I've got places to b-" I try to stand, but I'm pulled down into my seat by thin air and I'm forced to stay. "Let me go!"

"Not until we make our deal, both you and I don't wanna be here but there's no way out unless I have a host." He snickers. "That's where you come in." The creatures around the table walk toward me and Nightmare waves his hand only for them to disapear.

"What the heck?"

I get pulled toward him, still in my seat and he looks into my eyes. "Ah yes, an innocent soul to work with... Soon all that hatered will build up and then what?"

"I don't know..."

"YOU LOSE CONTROL YOU IDIOT!" He shouts.

"Calm down!" I shout and slap him.

Nightmare goes to strike me, then stops. "You're lucky that you're my only ticket outa here." He smiles then forces me down onto a medical bed. He cuts my chest and licks the blood off of his claws.

"Back away!" I yell, then I pez him.

He snaps his jaw into place and his eyes shine blood red as I feel a evil aura surface around him that makes me back away. He walks toward me, smiling and sharpening his claws, "You have only two options, either you work with me, or you die a slow, painful death."

"I'm already dead so go ahead, try to kill me again!"

"Alright." He grins, "Time to rip you apart peice by peice, until you suffer as much as possible." He says as he goes to attack.

"Toy Freddy!" Anime Toy Freddy calls out.

"I'll make a host of you soon." He says as he slowly fades into the dark and I wake up.

"Toy Freddy!"

"ok, I'm up."

"Don't scare me like that ever again." She says as she wraps her arms around me. I feel sorta relaxed after my encounter with Nightmare was stopped by Anime Toy Freddy's calls, so once again she brought me out of nothingness.

"Anime Toy Freddy?"

"What?"

"I met the creature inside of me."

"WAIT WHAT!" She freaks out and starts trying to see if i was wounded only to find a small cut on my chest. "Oh thank god it wasn't a major wound." She says. "He could have tore you open and fed you your own heart."

"So what?"

"So what?... Why even say that like a chalenge?"

"Because he can't kill me, I'm his only chance at escaping... Without me, he's stuck in an endless void where he can never escape."

"What if he doesn't need you though?"

"Then I'd be gambling away my life."

"I don't wanna see you die by him so please stop playing with fire." She says worried that I'll die.

"You should really listen to her." Nightmare echos through my head. My face turns pale as I realize, he was listening to everything we said. He snickers "Maybe you shouldn't be testing your luck so much against a creature that can make you nonexistant."

"Then you wouldn't have a host." I smile and sorta chuckle. "So that means we HAVE to work together."

He goes silent for a minute, then he snickers. "Then let's make a deal, I will have my freedom but what do you want for yourself?"

"Wait, you're offering ME something in return?"

"Duh, why do you not want anything?"

"All that I ask is that if you do come into this world by my body, you have to give me at least 75% of the control."

"As long as I get to kill."

"I'll let you come close to killing IF I need you to help, ok."

"I don't take commands, I make them." He sneers.

"Then we can't make a deal, because if you don't work with me then I'll ignore you... Or break the chip."

"And kill yourself with a retrabution strike."

"We'll see." I say as I reach for the chip.

"Wait, wait... FINE I'LL COMPLY!"

"Just what I was waiting to here, now I only ask that you don't kill too often, just come close to killing... Ok?"

"Fine, but you have to let me out as often as you get into battles so I can have a taste of freedom with the thought of ALMOST slaughtering the enemy."

"Good. You and I have made a pact, so we can finally connect." I say happily. Five seconds later a huge amount of pain runs through-out my body. Soon all of my clothes and fur turn pitch black and my eyes shine red as my teeth and claws turn sharp as daggers.

"Finally, I can be free." Nightmare says and looks at Anime Toy Freddy.

She looks at Nightmare and smiles, "You are only here from me and my creation, now give me what I want!" She grins.

"And what would your requests be you slutty peice of trash."

"I want the power you hold, inside of me too."(Not a sex joke)

"And what makes you think I'll give that to you?" He grins and goes to attack, but I hold him back by manipulating MY body so that he can't attack. "What the Hell." He says as I force my way back to normal.

"Well, he and I have made a deal and now he's part of me."

"So you have control over the power."

"Well, not quite yet, but I'm not worried about that." I say.

"All you have to do is imagine what you want to happen, then channel it through you, out into the world."

I imagine a big box of pizza and snap my fingers, and sure enough... It appears. "Cool."

"So, now that you know the way to use the powers, can I have them too?"

"Why?"

"For the benefit of making people happy." She says and smiles, trying to cover up her lie.

"Ok I guess, but if you get out of control, I'll take them away."

"Don't you trust me?" She says in a sly voice.

"Yes, but I'm just telling you to use them responcibly or else." I say then I give her powers as well. "Now imagine something and channel the energy out of you into the world."

She makes a new vest appear to cover herself up a bit. "Thanks Toy Freddy." She says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Any time." I say and smile that she sort of likes me.

"Now let's help out around this place with our powers."

"How so?"

"Clean it up, make food, give the animatronics something to keep themselves busy, stuff like that."

"Alright I guess."


End file.
